


Многомерность

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вынужден быть добровольцем. Преслэш, элементы хоррора. <br/>Написано специально для команды fandom urban fantasy story на ФБ 2015<br/>Теперь есть озвучка этого фика от Тиалас в VK https://vk.com/feed?section=search&q=%23%D0%A2%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многомерность

Июльский субботний вечер выдался на редкость ветреным и пасмурным: все небо заволокло черными тучами и казалось, что если ливанет дождь, Москва потонет по самые крыши. 

Оба Дозора собрались в тупике Ковровой улицы всем своим оперативным составом: боевые маги, оборотни, ведьмы, целители. Так распорядились Инквизиторы, просигнализировав главам Дозоров о внезапно возникшей проблеме. 

— Две недели назад объект начал проявлять активность, — уныло вещал один из серобалахонщиков. — Когда сгенерировал достаточно силы, стал всплывать — слой за слоем. 

Городецкий скучающе изучал широкую спину своего шефа — Гесер стоял во главе группы Ночного Дозора. Потом Антон покосился на Завулона, тоже вставшего так, чтобы быть как можно ближе к транслируемому Инквизиторами образу объекта. 

— Теперь артефакт уже на третьем слое, и придется вмешаться, — прервал коллегу второй серобалахонщик, судя по всему, более опытный оперативник. Он повел рукой перед собой, дезактивируя маскировочные чары, и все присутствующие смогли наконец рассмотреть артефакт, о котором велась речь. А посмотреть было на что: штуковина оказалась странной, непропорциональной, глянцево-серой, будто амальгама. И при этом она так фонила магическим выбросом, что хотелось зажмуриться и прикрыться дополнительным щитом. 

— Вот-вот сдетонирует, — скучающим тоном заметил Завулон. Гесер кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Поэтому мы здесь, господа, — сказал Инквизитор. — Объект надо нейтрализовать, или город пострадает.

— Какие инструкции из Праги? — спросил Гесер.

— От каждого Дозора по одному добровольцу. С нашей стороны им в помощь будет выделен вот этот амулет, — Инквизитор продемонстрировал подвеску с треугольным прозрачным камнем. — Слабый маг сможет его активировать.

— Искажатель, — узнал артефакт Завулон и поморщился. Городецкий только сейчас осознал, насколько опасная миссия ожидает добровольцев. Искажатель ненадолго меняет привычное трехмерное пространство на нечто, ему противоположное. Говорили, что каждый раз оно разное, это самое противоположное. Бывали случаи, когда маги, воспользовавшись амулетом, с ходили с ума, не в силах справиться с новой реальностью.

— Два добровольца-камикадзе, а остальные, стало быть, останутся тут в роли заложников, — подвел неутешительный итог Завулон. — При любом раскладе выгода на вашей стороне, господа Инквизиторы. 

— Заложники, не заложники, но все мы сможем разойтись по своим делам, только когда объект будет уничтожен, — Инквизитор весь подобрался, ожидая других нападок, но их не последовало, и он продолжил: — Если первая пара добровольцев не справится, придет черед следующей. Начнем, пожалуй. Шестое правило стандартной инструкции для внештатных ситуаций. 

— Шестое правило? — спросил Городецкий, решив по привычке взять огонь на себя. Нужен доброволец, так он им станет. — Что это значит? 

— Шестое подразумевает использование тех, кого не особо жалко, — цинично пояснил Завулон, опередив замешкавшегося Инквизитора.

Гесер одобрительно хмыкнул, ему тоже не нравилась нерешительность Инквизиторов. 

— У меня с новичками негусто, — сказал Завулон, — в основном оборотни, а их в многомерку пускать нельзя: если выживут, оттуда такими монстрами выползут — поседеете. Мне подобное в штате Дозора не нужно. 

— Оборотней исключаем, — согласился Инквизитор. — Что же вы предлагаете, Всетемнейший? 

— Дезактивировать объект придется в Сумраке, а там необходимо ровное распределение сил, темных и светлых.

— Верно.

— От Ночного Дозора кто добровольцем назначается? 

Все обернулись к Гесеру. Тот что-то сосредоточенно просчитывал и решал. 

— Высшие не допускаются, — предостерег серобалахонщик. 

— Почему это? — возмутился Городецкий, опасаясь, что Гесер выберет Ласа. У Ласа мало шансов выжить, а Антону вроде как уже не привыкать.

— Артефакт нестабилен, — туманно пояснил Инквизитор. 

Городецкий переглянулся с Гесером и вышел вперед. 

— Я доброволец, и плевать, что ваш артефакт нестабилен. 

— Великий Завулон, назовите кандидатуру от Дневного Дозора, — Инквизитор решил не раздувать конфликт и с предложением Городецкого с досадой, но согласился. 

— Высший маг от Светлых, — стал рассуждать вслух Завулон. — Небывалый случай. Значит, мне придется лично проконтролировать выполнение задания. Итак? Когда отправляемся? 

Городецкий еле слышно выругался. 

 

***  
— И какая она, эта многомерность? — спросил Антон, когда Завулон активировал амулет-подвеску. 

— У тебя будет шесть ног, — язвительно пошутил Завулон, ступая на третий слой Сумрака. 

Городецкий судорожно сглотнул, но смело шагнул следом. Сумеречный мир был совсем не тем, к которому он привык: здесь было пять лун и четыре горизонта, под ногами не песок, а странного вида масса, жидкая, но упруго-пружинистая при каждом шаге. Ног, кстати… было всего две. Рук вроде тоже. А вот глаз и носов явно больше положенного. У Завулона сумеречный облик изменился до неузнаваемости: он был то ли зубастой стрекозой, то ли вовсе нераспознаваемым насекомым. 

— Сам не лучше, — заверил Антона Завулон, верно истолковав его ступор. 

— Что, и крылья у меня есть?

— Четыре штуки, — серьезно ответил тот и двинулся прямиком к артефакту, который следовало упаковать в странного вида пакет, выданный Инквизиторами. 

— Что-то не вижу причин паниковать. 

— Так не паникуй, — пожал острыми плечами Завулон и засеменил... всеми шестью лапами.

Городецкий нервно хихикнул, оценив зрелище, и сам двинулся следом, тоже… перебирая шестью ногами. Третья рука, внезапно образовавшаяся, очень удобно поддерживала мешающиеся за спиной крылья. 

— Помогай, — велел Завулон, уже начавший запаковывать артефакт. Тот искрился всеми цветами радуги. 

— Раньше у моего сумеречного облика не было крыльев, — растерянно пожаловался Антон, приподнимая артефакт. 

— Ну и что? У меня тоже не было шести лап. Отросли. 

— Куда теперь его?

— Артефакт? За первый горизонт.

— Но это невозможно! Горизонт непреодолим! 

— Это в трехмерном он непреодолим, а тут запросто, — Завулон подтолкнул Антона вперед, и они поволокли артефакт в указанном направлении. 

— А если не выживем? 

— Справимся, — авторитетно заверил Завулон. — Высшие же. 

— Но Инквизитор сказал… 

— Тебя сегодня словно подменили, Городецкий. Струсил? 

— Глянешь на твои фасеточные глаза — и не только струсишь, — забурчал Антон, внезапно обнаруживая у себя еще одну пару крыльев, на этот раз удобно сложенных чуть ниже лопаток. 

— Меньше слов, больше дела, — рыкнул Завулон на застывшего на месте Городецкого. — Ну что опять? 

— У нас две руки теперь общие! — закричал Антон, выдержка начинал сдавать. 

— Это временное явление. Вот доберемся до горизонта, вернемся в реальность, и каждый останется при своем. Или нет, — медленно договорил Завулон, заметив одну общую на двоих ногу. — Пошли-ка, и быстро! 

Дважды уговаривать Антона не пришлось, он испуганно засеменил рядом. Горизонт становился все ближе. 

— Городецкий, скажи мне, только честно: у тебя хоть какого-то рода симпатия ко мне имелась? Тайная неподконтрольная страсть, к примеру? — Горизонт был рядом и казался шершавым на ощупь. 

— Вот еще. 

— Я велел быть честным. 

— Мы артефакт просто сбросим туда, и все? — Антон разглядел в грани горизонта небольшую воронку.

— Если ты сейчас соврешь, сбросить артефакт мы никуда не сможем и застрянем тут навечно. 

— С шестью лапами? — испугался Городецкий. 

— Если бы у тебя не было какой-либо симпатии, у нас ничего общего тут не образовалось бы! — рявкнул Завулон. 

— Может, это не у меня, а у тебя скрытые мотивы? Ты же мог послать сюда одну из ведьм, а не тащиться самому…

Похоже, Городецкий попал в самую точку, потому как остроскулое лицо Завулона удивленно вытянулось и он лязгнул от досады острыми зубами. 

— Понятно, — сказал Антон, обреченно присаживаясь на землю. Артефакт пульсировал рядом, не желая придвигаться к воронке. — Вот и у меня так же. Слишком скрытая привязанность, чтобы сразу ее распознать. 

И тут Завулон довольно осклабился. 

— Тогда другое дело! Взаимное притяжение допускается. Чего расселся? Наша общая нога затекла. 

Он за шкирку приподнял Городецкого и подтолкнул следом за срывающимся в воронку артефактом. 

Вывалились они из Сумрака все на той же Ковровой, артефакт шлепнулся рядом, теперь приобретя приплюснутую форму и перестав светиться. К ним подбегали взволнованные дозорные. 

— Мы справились? — неверяще спросил Городецкий. 

— Если ты меня узнаёшь, то, пожалуй, да. 

— Ой, — обрадовано вскочил Антон, — все как прежде: две ноги, две руки…

— Два кольца, два конца, а посредине гвоздик, — съязвил Завулон, тоже приобретший свой прежний человеческий облик. 

— Общей ноги нет! — заорал довольный Городецкий и в восторге повис на Завулоне. — Ее нет! 

— Зато есть… — тот смотрел ему за спину. 

— Крылья? — забеспокоился Антон. — А отрезать их нельзя будет?

— Зачем отрезать? Сейчас поедем ко мне, и я покажу, как их делать невидимыми. У меня в этом вопросе большая практика. 

— И что же невидимое у тебя? 

— Вот когда второй раз попадешь со мной в многомерность, тогда и покажу.

— Вот еще. Не дождешься. 

Антон облегченно выдохнул, когда Инквизиторы забрали обезвреженный артефакт и отбыли в неизвестном направлении. 

— Забыл сказать: в Сумрак нам теперь придется ходить совместно минимум три месяца, по-другому никак, — нахально усмехнулся Завулон. — Так что поехали ко мне, Антон, не упрямься. Тебе это понравится. И мне, кажется, тоже. 

Городецкому оставалось лишь обреченно вздохнуть и пойти следом за Завулоном. Обессиленные крылья волочились по земле…


End file.
